Izzy and The Way of a Deatheater
by Lexa Pendragon
Summary: Draco is after a very untrusting Ravenclaw ( The story tells about the past of some Deatheaters.)Sorry no Harry,Ron, or Herminone. Still a very good read. (If I do say so myself.)
1. Default Chapter

Izadora Wynn sat in Dumbledore's office awaiting the great wizard. Her mother sat next to her completely angry about the whole situation. Izzy as her mother called her had gotten into a bit of trouble.  
Who was kidding she was in a lot of trouble and she knew it. Then again so was Draco. It would have all gone well if Snape hadn't caught them. The fact was that Izzy was somewhat grateful he had been there. After all, had he not Draco would have talked her into meeting him again, and hadn't it been her resolve to tell him it was over that night. Instead she told him she really had to go and she wasn't in the mood for anymore of his "games".  
Dumbledore walked and greeted her mother.  
"Isla it is wonderful to see you again, I had only hoped it would be under better circumstances." He said and closed his eyes.  
"Yes as would I Professor. Izadora told me about what happened but she didn't tell me why exactly." Her mother cast a look at her. It wasn't one of hate or spite or even one that read "when we get home you are grounded for a lifetime"; it was merely one of disappointment. Her perfect little Ravenclaw was tainted.  
"Yes well Mr. Malfoy has told his side of the story apparently Isadora was visiting him and was about to leave when Professor Snape caught them."  
"I see. And, what is her punishment going to be?"  
"Well that is why I asked to see you. I will obliviously need to give her at least a month of detention for being in another house common room and a boy's room no less, but I wanted your input as to weather or not you want her to remain at Hogwarts. I am sure that as a parent you have already thought the worst and I want you to have a choice about your daughter's future. I assure you that Hogwarts is not a school of secrets; this will get out eventually."  
Isla turned toward her daughter. "Izzy please tell me you weren't sleeping with him. I need to know weather or not you are having a relationship with him."  
Izzy thought about it. No of course she wasn't having a relationship with Draco Malfoy. "No Mum I'm not in a relationship with him. He's a Slytherin I could never have a relationship with him." Izzy didn't feel bad bout saying any of this she was telling the truth. She would never lie to her mother.  
Isla's heart started again ad she gave a sigh of relief. She then turned to Dumbledore and smiled.  
"I do want Izadora to remain at Hogwarts but I want to be sure that Draco Malfoy stays away from her. Albus I am not as stupid as to not know who that kid's father is. You know I don't like him or that entire family. If anything had happened to Izzy that night I would have killed him myself. I would also like to say that I think he should be expelled after all he did admit that he had lured Izzy there for the point of..well you know."  
Professor Dumbledore looked grave and nodded.  
"A valid point Isla but I'm afraid my hands are tied since Izadora did go there on her own. Draco did admit to wanting to sleep with her but said she refused. Lucius Malfoy had appealed to the Minister and said to chalk it up to hormones. All the same I will see that Draco Malfoy is nowhere near Izadora when it can be help. I will move have any classes she has with Slytherin moved around and such."  
The discussion went on but Izzy wasn't listening anymore. She couldn't believe that it was happening. Most of all she couldn't believe Draco had lied and taken most of the blame. 'What are you playing at, Draco?' 


	2. Great minds and all that

I have come to the realization that I failed to put a disclaimer in the first chapter...he he (bad llama...) I promise I'll try not to let it happen again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter (Though I really wish I did.)  
  
AN: please understand that this the first time I actually make up a few of my own characters so I don't really get character development yet. But, I am learning.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The meeting as just about to finish as the door, the stone gargoyle was suppose to guard, opened and in walked Draco Malfoy with a woman who was obviously his mother.  
  
Isla stood up and said good day to Professor Dumbledore and took Izzy's wrist. As they passed Draco and his mother, the blonde woman gave a Isla a disgusted look.  
  
"You look tired Isla." She said with a sinister smile. Draco looked at his mother obviously very confused, but hid it right away.  
  
Isla didn't even look at her or reply just kept walking. Izzy had to walk faster to keep up.  
  
" What was that all about mum?" Izzy asked as soon as they were outside and walking towards the front doors of the castle.  
  
"Nothing that woman just wants to intimidate you and me Izzy. Listen I want you to stay away from Draco. I'm not stupid that boy is as much a Deatheater as his father he'll probably end up in Azkaban as well. Please darling I don't ask you to do much just get good grades and this one little thing."  
  
Izzy was about to point out that she also expected a perfect score on all her N.E.W.T.S. but decide that her mother looked really paranoid about something and is she was going to fine out what it was then she would need to stay on her good side.  
  
" Yeah Mum I promise I'll stay way from him." said Izzy. After a quick kiss and a wave her mother was headed to the gates so she could apparate.  
  
Izadora stood watching the spot where her mother had been and then an idea came to her. She headed up to the library, being careful to slow herself down when she was running, she didn't want to lose more house points, and she made it in short time.  
  
It took her a while to find what she was looking for. The Hogwarts Inquisitor (the year book for seventh years) section as towards the very back of the library. When Izzy found her mother's year she pulled it from the bookcase. She started to look for the Ravenclaw pages when the book was suddenly yanked from her hands.  
  
"Great minds and all that, huh?" Draco said and opened the book to the Slytherin pages. He flipped through the book and found what he was looking for. He shoved the book back at her and watched as a look of surprise washed onto her face.  
  
"No. There must be some sort of mistake. My mother was in Ravenclaw not Slytherin." Izzy said not wholly believing what she saw.  
  
"Yeah well I thought as much too until my mother said hello to her, and actually knew her by name." Draco said. While Izzy looked at the book he had put both arms on the bookcase trapping her.  
  
"What are you doing get away Draco Dumbledore told you to leave me alone."  
  
" I never do what that old mudblood lover says. Besides, I want to look at you and I can't do that with you running away from me every time I see you." Draco's smile was playing at his lips.  
  
" I have to go, really. Draco, I was going to tell you last night. I don't want to see you anymore. I can't stand this game. I'm starting to hate myself."  
  
" I, I, I, is that all you think about?"  
  
"No that would be you."  
  
" Listen you don't have to come to see at the Slytherin common room just meet me in the astronomy tower tonight."  
  
" No."  
  
"You don't fool me you know. I know you'll come, because I have something you want."  
  
" You're seriously wrong in so many ways."  
  
" Maybe, but if you want to know more about why your mother has been lying to you all this time you'll show up." Draco's smile finally showed up completely. "I'll see you there." He said and gave her a small peck on the cheek. It was a little cold just like everything else about him.  
  
Izzy stood there for a long time just looking at the picture of her mother's youthful face. A sudden rage filled her, she threw the book to the ground and it fell open to a page with a picture of a young couple.  
  
"What the hell?" Izzy thought. "Okay you win this one Draco, but you'd better have a good explanation to this." She thought as she ripped the page from the book and stuffed it in her robe pocket.  
  
TaDa Please Review. Keep in mind I'm Hypersensitive.: ( 


End file.
